Talk:Auror Office
Hi. I made an enhanced version of the Auror Office logo. Is it alowed as a replacement for the blury one? Caraxian (talk) 04:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :If you're saying that it's your original creation, then no, afraid not, because it's not canon. If you're saying, though, that you have a better scan of the original source, then go for it! ProfessorTofty (talk) 05:05, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah. Thats what I was expecting you would say, and the reason I didn't just upload it without asking first. This is what I was going to use, and I'm guessing that counts as original? Caraxian (talk) 05:09, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::You would be correct. I mean, I give you full credit for your graphic design skills; it's a very nice image. However, it's definitely your own creation -- for one thing, the font is different from the original image. I'm afraid we're very strict about canon here and so we have to stick with material that comes from the original sources. ProfessorTofty (talk) 05:59, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Department What does it matter if it's capitalized? The point, I take it, is that it was no longer described as an office in 2014, but a department? I always understood this to be a part of Harry and Kingsley's work to improve the Ministry, expanding/changing up the Auror headquarters or - how you want to put it. After all, never once was in ever described as a department in the books. Maester Martin (talk) 15:38, April 27, 2019 (UTC) :The point is precisely that it is never described as a department in the books, which make a clear distinction between what is an Office and what is a Department within the Ministry. The fact that the Ministry source does not capitalise it suggests they're being descriptive (i.e. describing the Auror Office as one of the Ministry's departments, as in, subdivision) instead of being formally calling it "the Auror Department" as the article previously implied. :I know of no canon that says Harry and Kingsley expanded the Auror Office, tbh. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:44, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Oh, now I get it. My bad. ^^' Maester Martin (talk) 15:48, April 27, 2019 (UTC) : Just to reiterate on this, when the name is given with capitals (like it is in the books repeatedly as "Auror Headquarters") this is a proper noun and hence a formal name, not just a description like "the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix". We really don't know what, if any, distinction exists between the "Auror Headquarters" and "Auror Office" (which is actually given much more often as "Auror office" than "Auror Office"). Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 17:05, June 25, 2019 (UTC) How do you know, for a fact, that it was intended to be a formal name, ''just ''because there were capital letters? Like, just because that's the case in some other instances, how do you know for a fact that wasn't done for aesthetic reasons? Also - given what we know, "Auror Office" appear to be indicative of the name given to the "Auror Headquarters". Alternatively, if there are any distinction, it would be the Auror HQ is the main section of the "Auror Office", which is the name under which the different branches constituting the "Auror department" is collectively known. Like the Investigation Department can be found somewhere outside the bunch of cubicles in the HQ, but they go back and forth between their own office(s) and the HQ, reporting their findings back to the "field agents", and taking research assingments from on-duty Aurors, and so on. Maester Martin (talk) 18:33, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :They are capitalized as proper nouns as opposed to common nouns - it's a basic rule of English. To believe that editors ignored such grammatical rules of the language and choose just to embellish these particular office titles strains credulity in the extreme. --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:44, June 25, 2019 (UTC) You have never seen a sign with capital letters describing something other than a name, then? And again, I ''did ''pose a likely distinction between Office and HQ though, if you read it again. Also, also, I tried to add picures from the category "Images from Harry Potter: Wizards Unite" to the Daily Prophet articles page during a planned edit, but they won't show up when I search their name on "Gallery". Maester Martin (talk) 20:24, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Auror HQ vs office To me, it seems like the Auror HQ is that office area with the cubicles, but the Auror Office is a ''grouping ''of different places, such as the Auror training rooms, the Investigation Department, etc. Maester Martin (talk) 11:36, July 14, 2019 (UTC)